The invention relates to a sheath for containing and handling a single-use laryngoscope blade for being fastened detachably on a laryngoscope handle, and to the use of a blade packaged in this way.
Numerous examples are known of laryngoscope blades each presenting a fastening end adapted for mounting and hooking the blade on a matching receiver end of the handle: EP 0 110 333, EP 0 169 497, GB 1191949, etc.
Usually, the laryngoscope blade is packaged in sterile manner in packaging from which the blade is extracted in order to be fastened on a handle for use.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,995 explains the difficulty of sterilizing a laryngoscope blade and recommends using sterile sheathing which presents an open end and a closed end and which is suitable for containing the blade and covering part of the laryngoscope handle. The user receives the sheath empty and packaged in protective packaging. In order to use a laryngoscope, the user fastens the blade on the handle, opens the package of the sheath, inserts the blade in the open end of the sterile sheath until the blade is contained inside the sheath which covers the end of the handle, and then fixes the sheath to said end; the user then removes the protective packaging and the laryngoscope is ready for use, the sheath remaining in place on the blade so as to ensure that the blade is sterile.
The sheath must be discarded after use (although the blade is designed to be reused), and it is designed to protect the patient from coming into contact with a non-sterile blade, however it does not protect the operator from a risk of becoming infected on contact with the patient.